


Not All Toys are for Children

by MangoCheesecake



Category: supermega
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoCheesecake/pseuds/MangoCheesecake
Summary: Ryan fucks Matt with lots of toys. Requested by anon!





	Not All Toys are for Children

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so rushed please forgive me, enjoy!

Requested by anon on my tumblr: yummyyoutubers

Matt gagged as a red ball was forcibly shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head, chained at the second tightest link. Ryan ran his hands through the brown locks, making more of a mess than the tidy style it was previously. Matt gasped as he felt a rubber ring slide over his member to the base of his dick, met with gentle vibrations. Matt's wrists strained against the rope, tied to his ankles and strung to the bed posts.  
"Holy shit..." Ryan looked at his handiwork as he prepared more toys to either place on or into Matt.

  
Matt shivered as Ryan attacked his neck, slowly palming his cock. He felt the vibrations get stronger and Matt couldn't help but let out a small but desperate moan. Ryan smiled, and looked into Matt's ocean blue eyes.

  
"You okay?"

  
"Mmph... "

  
Ryan lubed up another vibrator, and placed it near Matt's entrance. Slowly, he pushed the cylindrical toy inside of Matt. The younger boy's back arched as he let out small groans of pain and pleasure. Ryan pushed it all the way to the base, and slowly cranked up the power. Matt gasped, the feeling of vibrations surrounding his dick and his prostate was unbearably pleasing. Ryan took this to his advantage. He wrapped his large hands around Matt's member, slowly massaging the bottom of the head and running his thumb over the tip where a thick coat of precum glistened. Matt's legs shivered at the touch, and groaned when he felt his entire hand wrapped around his hard member. Ryan began pumping. Matt let out moans rising in pitch. He was close. The feeling of the vibrator inside of him and the vibration around the base of his dick along with being jerked of was insatiable. Matt moved with Ryan's rhythm, thrusting faster into his hand.

  
Matt was cut short by the ring being clawed off and the warmth of Ryan's hand being taken away. He felt the toy inside of him being removed, causing him to wince. Matt groaned. He just wanted to come, but Ryan wasn't letting him. The ball was taken from his mouth, where he finally took in deep breaths.

 

"Ryan! Please!"

  
"Please what?"

  
"Just fuck me! Please! I need to cum!" Matt strained against the rope again, leaving red rings around his ankles and wrists.

  
Ryan lubed himself up, and without notice, shoved himself inside Matt.

  
"AGH!! RYAN!"

  
"Sorry dude, you okay?" Ryan giggled.

  
"Yeah.. Just... Fucking move..." Matt relaxed around the bigger form.

  
Slowly, Ryan began to thrust. Matt let out relaxed but loud moans, and began to match the pace by rocking his hips. Ryan cut him off by meeting his lips. Their tongues swirled, and Ryan grabbed onto Matt's hips.

  
"AH! FUCK RIGHT THERE!" Matt wailed loudly, as he felt his prostate being hit by Ryan.

  
Ryan went full force, shaking the bed and banging the headboard against the wall. With each thrust, Ryan went harder and Matt let out the dirtiest and loudest noises he never thought he could make. Pressure built up in Matt's stomach, as he couldn't hold back. Streams of hot cum slung onto his stomach and Ryan's lower abdomen. Seeing this, Ryan released himself deeply inside of Matt with a moan. He collapsed on top of Matt. They lazily lapped tongues, and bit lips. Ryan untied Matt and cleaned up the mess he made.

"Dude... Holy fuck..." Matt said with heavy breath.

  
"I know..." Ryan once again fell onto Matt.

  
They both cuddled close.

  
"Dude, I love you..." Matt said while kissing Ryan.

  
"I love you too, pretty boy..."

  
"Dude," Matt laughed. "Stop callin' me that."


End file.
